Sentinel Short Skits - Sitting Around Doing Nothing
This Sentinel Short Skits is about Belial (Project D) spending quality time with his son Ultraman Geed. Characters * Key Carrying Ultra * Kimerovor (your average chimera) * Noob Narrator * Ultraman Belial (Project D) * Ultraman Chronos * Ultraman Geed (Project D) * Ultraman Kore(a) Decide In a desolate planet near the edge of the galaxy, Belial watches his son Ultraman Geed fighting a chimera monster from a floating rock. It's been a long time since Belial spends time with Geed. The last time he saw him was a few years before his imprisonment. Geed dodges Kimerovor's fireballs with great speed before countering by firing a dark disc towards the creature's head. The creature roars in pain after the attack and rushes towards the red and black Ultra. Unknowingly Geed has anticipated this attack and with precision, he uses his right arm blade to slice through the beast with ease before firing at the remains of the defeated monster. Belial claps from a distance and Geed looks at his father from below. Geed: How was that? Belial: Eh, not too bad actually. You're definitely better than the other Geed. Scene change Somewhere in the center of the world (Tokyo if you couldn't tell), Geed (Riku) cries in pain after he punches the near-indestructible armor of an Inperializer. Riku: AAAHHH!!! THAT HURTS! I THINK I JUST BROKE MY FINGERS! Scene change Belial: Anyways, at this rate you should be able to beat the monster on Planet Yoguth. Geed: Why don't you go there and beat it then? I thought you defeated an entire planet of spacemen. Belial: That was when I had my overglorified stick of awesome. Now God only knows where the hell it went. ???: HEY,YOU OVER THERE1 Prepare Geed and Belial then looks to the direction where the scream was from. To their disbelief, they see a black and grey Ultra with green eyes and half of his face heavily injured. Ultraman Kore(a): I Am Ultraman Kore(a),2nd Son Of Belial,I Lost Half of My Mask While Fighting- Geed: You never told me I have a brother dad. Belial: I never remembered having a son this... strange. Geed: So you're telling me that whoever this dude is... he's delusional? Belial: Either that or he has a rock for a brain. Go get him. Geed then punches Kore(a) in the face, more specifically on the injured part of his face. Kore(a) fell down to the ground, with one of his hands covering the spot where Geed punched him. Kore(a): What Are You Doing!We Are Brothers Ge- Geed lands another punch on Kore(a), this time to his abdomen, cracking some of his ribs and instantly caused Kore(a)'s color timer to blink rapidly. Kore(a) screams as he falls to the ground in pain, curling like a ball. Geed then looks over his "brother" and changes into Solid Burning. Geed: Oh I'm sorry. Geed's right leg is now covered in flames. Geed: I don't give a ****. He then stomps on Kore(a)'s head with his right leg, crushing his skull and making the grey Ultra headless as light oozes from what was his neck. Geed then spends a few seconds looking at the Ultra's body before turning back to his father, who claps slowly. Geed: Now that's done, what to do now dad? Belial: Well... The Ultra smirks and looks to the sky. Belial: Let's find more of these... so-called sons of mine. Geed: Sounds like a lot of fun. In a distant place far from their sight, a horned blue and grey Ultra holding a giant golden key hides behind a rock, terrified of the sight. Swiping the hair that covers his right eye to the left, he cries for a while before looking behind him. A black and green Ultra accompanied by three humanoids. ???: Judgement shall be passed unto you. For your existence will cause a great catastrophe to happen in this world in the near future. Prepare to die. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D